Parents often encounter problems finding a bathroom for their kids when they are out from their houses. Even if they are able to find a public bathroom, most of the public bathrooms can be messy and unsanitary due to the number of users. Even though this is a common problem for parents with kids, this can also be a problem for any adults. Currently, there are many different types of disposable bladder elimination products on the market that provides a solution for urinal elimination. However, they are not as portable, convenient, or easy to use. Moreover, the functionality is improved with the packaging and different sizes as well as the material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a new apparatus and a method for a portable and disposable product used specifically for one-time urinary bladder elimination so that the messy and unsanitary bathrooms can be avoided. The present invention also provides a privacy shield for the user during the urinal elimination.